Cinderella isn't the girl he's looking for
by Crystal 700
Summary: Rukia isn't a Cinderella kind of girl. Maybe thats why he wants her so much. Congfic and Oneshot.


Rukia Kuchiki couldn't believe what she'd been conned into doing. She was going to kill Rangiku, maybe even Orihime and Momo too when this was over. She scowled as she remembered everything that had lead up to this moment.

_It was a normal day in Karakura Town…well as normal as it can be with its eight soul reapers and three others who all fell under their own special category. Currently all ten resided in the park at the moment. _

"_Hey Ichigo what's Karoke?" Rukia asked. _

"_Midget haven't you been here long enough to know what that is?" Ichigo asked and was met with a sharp kick to the shin. "What the hell was that for!"_

"_For calling me a midget! Answer the question!"_

"_What are you two arguing about now?" Uryuu asked as he walked up with his arm around Orihime. The two had been dating for a solid month now and everyone had kind of gotten used to the small displays of public affection. Though no one appreciated catching them making out in a janitors closet at the school. _

"_The mid- I mean Rukia doesn't know what a Karoke is." Ichigo explained. _

"_What! Rukia how can you not know that!" Orihime asked in shock. _

"_Because the Strawberry here hasn't told me anything." _

"_Hey! If its not okay for me to call you midget what makes you think its okay to call me Strawberry!" _

"_Because unlike me that's what your name means." _

"_My name doesn't mean strawberry midget!" _

_A sharp pain erupted from his gut as he curled up as the others came over to talk about Karoke. _

"_It's settled than we'll go to a Karoke Bar tonight." Rangiku claimed._

"_Alright. Sounds like fun." Rukia said flashing a smile._

If only she had gotten sick and staid in Ichigo's closet than none of this would be happening.

_It was now 7 at night and everyone was sitting at a table in their private room. Turns out Orihime knew the people here and they gave her a private room. Who knew? After about five minutes of arguing it was decided that Rangiku would go first followed by Renji, Toshiro, Momo, Ikkaku, Orihime, Yumichika, Uryuu, Chad, her, than Ichigo. _

_Rangiku sang a song called Take It Off by some lady from the US. They all wound up covering their ears from the womans terrible singing though they wouldn't tell her that…well maybe Toshiro would. _

_Renji went up and sang Dynamite by a Taio Cruz. He was pretty good but only enough so they weren't cringing. _

_Toshiro walked up and sang a song called Never Say Never by none other than Justin Beiber. _(BURN!)

_Momo got up and sang Round and Round by Selena Gomez._

_Ikkaku received the song OMG by Will I Am…they wouldn't be letting him on stage for the rest of their time there after that performance._

_Orihime sang Genie in a Bottle and was so far one of the top two best girl singers. _

_Yumichika chose the song I'm to Sexy. They wouldn't be letting him up either. _

_Rukia missed Chad's and Uryuu's since the three other girls kidknapped her and gave her a make over. _

When she really thought about it she shouldn't have made such a big fuss about knowing what Karoke was. She had a fairly good idea now and would like to go home very much. But now she had to go in to her friends dressed in…a pretty skimpy outfit.

The blue shirt hugged her chest and pushed them up to show she did have one. But it was just a thick band with four straps that connected down to the black, pleated mini skirt, and heels she'd been given by her so called friends. It was decided she would kill them.

"Rukia!" Rangiku yelled in the girls ear making the girl jump. "Your up."

Oh well you got yourself into this you can get out of it as long as you sing and get out as soon as possible. The music started and she entered the room. She watched as the boys mouths dropped and than snapped shut again. Except for Ichigo his had to be shut by Renji though his eyes oggeled her.

_When I was just a little girl_

_My momma used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story_

Rukia wasn't the only one surprised at how good her voice sounded. It was now number one out of their top three best singers.

_It always was about a Princess in distress_

_And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory_

_I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be_

_Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar_

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_

_Don't want to depend on no-one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself_

They watched as Rukia moved with the song as she sang with it too. The song was also a perfect description of her personality.

_Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart and mind_

_Who's not afraid to show that he loves me._

_Somebody who will understand _

_I'm happy just the way I am _

_Don't need nobody taking care of me_

_I will be there for him just as strong as he, will be there for me_

_When I give myself then it has got to be, an equal thing_

Her voice was strong and powerful on the last line of that verse.

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar_

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_

_Don't want to depend on no-one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself_

_I can slay, my own dragon_

_I can dream, my own dreams_

_My knight in shining armor is me_

_So I'm gonna set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar_

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar_

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_

_Don't want to depend on no-one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar_

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_

_Don't want to depend on no-one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself_

The song ended and they applauded her. She blushed slightly and gave a curtsy before she handed the microphone to Ichigo.

_She's cold and she's cruel _

_But she knows what she's doin' _

Ichigo had his boyish give you hell smirk.

_She pushed me in the pool _

_At our last school reunion _

_She laughs at my dreams _

_But I dream about her laughter _

_Strange as it seems _

_She's the one I'm after_

He looked straight at Rukia when he said that.

_Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet _

_And I can't help myself _

_I don't want anyone else _

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me _

_But I keep coming back for more _

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

Walking over to her he took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

_She can't keep a secret _

_For more than an hour_

Rukia scowled but before she could say anything she was spun away than back into him.

_She runs on one hundred proof attitude power _

_And the more she ignores me _

_The more I adore her _

He looked straight into her eyes as he sang those lyrics.

_What can I do _

_I'd do anything for her_

_Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet _

_And I can't help myself _

_I don't want anyone else _

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me _

_But I keep coming back for more _

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

He had danced around in circles with Rukia in one arm as he sang in the other.

_The way she sees it's me _

_On her caller I.D. _

_She won't pick up the phone _

_She'd rather be alone _

_But I can't give up just yet _

_Cause every word she's ever said _

_Still ringing in my head _

_Still ringing in my head_

He dipped her back amazingly with one hand.

_She's cold and she's cruel _

_But she knows what she's doin' _

_Knows just what to say _

_So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet _

_And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else _

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me _

_But I keep coming back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet _

_She knocks me off of my feet _

_And I can't help myself _

_I don't want anyone else _

_She's a mystery _

_She's too much for me _

_But I keep coming back for more _

_Oh, I keep coming back for more _

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_Just the girl I'm looking for_

_I'm looking for _

_I'm looking for _

_I'm looking for _

_Just the girl I'm looking for_

Their faces were dangerously close but before they could do anything they heard the applause and separated.

"Encore! Encore!" their friends cheered.

"No its late my old man's already going to kick my ass because of that alone." Ichigo said.

"Yeah we'll see you guys tomorrow." Rukia said as she grabbed her bag of clothes that her friends had stashed and walked next to Ichigo.

Outside

The night air was really cool outside and Rukia wasn't dressed appropriately for it. She felt a jacket fall over her shoulders and she looked up to see Ichigo had removed it.

"Don't even think about taking that off. You'll be the human popsicle if you do." He said.

"But what about you Ichigo?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. You're the one dressed in a skimpy outfit." He joked.

Just for that she threw off the jacket and put it over his head.

"Hey! Get back here and put this on!" he yelled.

"No thanks. I'm fine." She said as she shivered again.

"You shivering says' other wise." He said as he turned her around and draped the jacket over her.

Looking into his eyes she saw that he did truly care for her. He looked back into them and they leaned in. Pressing their lips together they put their arms around each other. Ichigo's were around her waist and Rukia's were around his neck as he lifted her off her feet.

His lips parted and his tongue snaked out and delved into Rukia's. A flash went off and their lips parted.

"They've seen us. Run!" Renji yelled.

Quickly changing into Shigami the two began to chase after their friends.


End file.
